


Don't tell me cuz it hurts,and that's what makes me slowly die

by AlphaWolfNoah



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Comfort, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Songfic, breaking?, currently planning in making many chapters, end of a relationship?, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfNoah/pseuds/AlphaWolfNoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Completely <b>AU</b> and out-of-the-story context.<br/>Short Drabbles for you (:<br/>Kurt has to move on to Paris because he wants to begin a new life as a designer, and Blaine wants to have him back to his arms, but ¿Will be the end forever of their relationship? Blaine it's hurted due to the notice of kurt and he literally dissappears from the glee club it'll depend on blaine if The love of his life will stay.... Or just go away, and maybe don't see him again, never more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't tell me cuz it hurts,and that's what makes me slowly die

_And i thought it could be easier..._

It was like.. 4:00 in the morning when an unexpected call just came to blaine's phone, and was who he thought it was, it was a call from kurt; but he was... Like more, _bit different_ as how he usually was, he was kinda sad; he was Just about to cry, practically... But the thing was, ¿Why would he call at 4:00 am? ¿Why so early? It could be something very deep in it's meaning, must be a very important thing, or something very important to wake him up, and here's when all started.. and how it started... --.

 _"¿Kurt? "_ Answered Blaine, with a worried face, he wasn't happy about hearing his voice, he was different this time, normally blaine 

_"Yeah, it's me..."_ He was begining to cry, he was homesick, and his father's image was just in his head; what could he said to this? He was happy, but sad at the same time, he just began to cry slightly with a tear peering on his face. Not only the memories with Blaine Affected him, everything, includiing leaving Rachel with who he previously discussed about the issue; but there was a problem... ¿Could he see him? ¿Could he get back with blaine?.. He was crying now, he was just... Destroyed

 _"¿It's something...? You know.. Wrong?"_ He was officially going disperated about this, he knew that something was happening, he knew it; deep in his mind he was thinking what could happen, he was scared, he was afrightened that something could pass, his mood was undescriptible, he was between sad, because He knew that something could happen, and sad. Because between them, he already know that their relationship in certain mode, was ended.. What someday existed as "Kurt and blaine" was nothing more than actually memories, their love was just.. Dying in that mode. that's why blaine layed in his bed, listening and just waiting for an answer from kurt.

 _"well.. Listen, i know i'll regret myself for telling you this but, there's a possibility that i'll go to paris to study design, and it'll be for a pretty long time.. and i just want to take that option, i just want to make it, Rachel also agreed with me, because it's what i do want to do"_ He told as blaine's hand began to feel cold; he knew that something was happening actually, and that something could not be that way great as well, because, if kurt goes to Paris, he couldn't see him for a long time, think logically about that. 

Blaine was totally colded,and he was freezed at the moment of listening to his words, practically his skin was pale, and more pale than usual; he was officially scared; he could be going mad, he could be going desperate in this waiting; he didn't wanted.. but if is kurt, he already knew that he wanted to; he already knew that the fashion desing was his vocation besides of singing.

 _ **"And you didn't actually Told me?! What the fuck is wrong with you Kurt!? Do you want to worry me? or kill me?"**_ was on his mind, he was actually shocked by his words, and he ansered so. _"It's acceptable, but... I don't want to lose you, not anymore, can't live with you, and it's definitive, can't just be happy without hearing any word of yours with you, and you're going to europe? ¿Are you sure that you want this?"_

_"Yes, it is,and it's just destroying me inside!... Please, forgive me... But i have to if i want to be someone in this life!.."_

were the words that kurt just used to answer him, he was fully destructed inside, he couldn't feel capable of leaving him, but these kinds of opportunities just presents once at your life, it was the cleverest option kurt had said "yes" ; and that was how the call continued for a while, and that notice, didn't made happy blaine, it actually made him cry, and be affected by this, He already knew that he was his boyfriend, and he accepted every simple thing from him, but this was too much from him, as for kurt it was too much for leaving him, in other words, they both were crying for a big while, it was hard for both, and it was blaine who was going to be bad the following days

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _Hope you liked it guys (:_  
> 
> 
>   
>  i know it'll be kinda... Awkward sometimes but it's because of the nerves and because it's way too late {Around 5:00 am XD}  
> 
> 
>   
> This is my first fanfiction ever since i was unbeta'd, YAY!  
> couldn't find some inspiration at first as you may see i was ending with my studies and now that i'm free until the classes begin again due to christmas time; i'll begin here, with these drabbles of glee; and keep uploading with all my fandoms in general as well,and as it is an AU i can make kurt to be capable of be a designer as well, that's the only thing i can say about this  
>  _ **KEEP AN EYE WITH THIS**_ : sorry if i have many errors at the moment of writing this in english due to spanish is my native language, and i have a good time RPing in english and writing, i'm almost-fluid at it so; be gentle with me, please :c ; and hope you like it, i'll try to make my best in here! (:
> 
>   
> I WILL FREAKING CONTINUE THIS! è_é  
> if you actually liked it Leave me a comment in the box below and please give a kudo to me, it doesn't cost nothing and your opinion it's always valuable to me _!_ (: 
> 
> _in spanish is: mentadas de madre, galletas,scoobygalletas(? ,comentarios, tomatazos,etc,etc son aceptados, review & Kudo es lo unico que pido! c:_


End file.
